Ether and Vayle: The Beadleaf
by BusyLovingChipmunks
Summary: Best friends Ether and Vayle encounter a bizarre being with a devious trap in store for any hapless chipette that scurries too close...


**xxx**

 **Ether and Vayle:  
 _The Beadleaf_**

 **xxx**

"How many do you have so far?" the black chipmunk Vayle called to his companion, counting the food in his backpack. A few nuts and three glistening blueberries were the rewards of his labor. Still, he sighed and tapped his rodent incisors together thoughtfully, wishing the forest would offer a more interesting lunch. He straightened his woven leaf tunic and called out again in a distinctly high-pitched chipmunk voice.

"Ether?"

"Yes, yes!" an equally high-pitched female voice answered, "I can't find a thing! How do you do it?" The frustrated chipette tossed an acorn shell into the woods and huffed, flicking her tail in annoyance as a part of her leaf skirt came loose and tumbled away in the breeze.

"Ah, not again! Why won't this thing stay together?"

Ether scrambled after the specially woven leaf as it fluttered along the forest floor, bouncing on her feet and reaching out for the scrap. It evaded her grasp, floating away through the trees. The obsidian-black chipette scurried up a tree, nimbly traversing from branch to branch. She leapt from the end of an oak limb and nabbed the piece of clothing from the air.

"Yes!...Whoa!"

Plummeting from the low treetops, Ether caught a twig in her paw, swinging her small body towards the tree before digging her claws into the bark. Chips of wood flung away from her paws until she lost her grip, tumbling the last few feet into bush.

She laid there, giggling and staring at sky through treetops with brilliant eyes, one blue as a sunlit lake, the other violet as a cloudless sunset.

"Well, that was fun."

Ether touched her shoulder and stared at the sticky blue smear on her paw. Excitedly she rolled from the bush, spying numerous plump orbs hanging amongst the twigs. They were the size of marbles, colored the same deep violet as Ether's left eye.

"Ha!" she laughed, "Finally!"

The chipette set about plucking as many as the luscious blueberries as she could get her paws on, pausing to stuff one in her mouth for an early snack. Soon her pack was nearly filled, sweetly scented from the sticky berry juice.

Plucking a final berry, Ether reached to drop it in her pack- only to stumble as her wrist snagged on something within the bush. The chipette pulled at her invisible captor, and gasped as something yanked her back against the bush.

"What in the…?"

The black chipette dug her paws stubbornly into the ground and grasped her wrist with her free hand, tugging firmly in an attempt to escape. To her further astonishment, a thin fibrous vine rose up like a snake from where it was coiled on the ground by her feet. It pulled away from where it was extended into the blueberry bush- and twirled Ether around, tugging the chipette away from the bush. She found herself stumbling quickly over thick patches of fuzzy moss and lush grass.

"Let go of me!" Ether snapped as she was dragged across the sun-dappled ground, clawing at the vine as she went. She tried to bite through the tendril with her rodent teeth, but the rubbery texture was impossible to break.

As the chipette stumbled along to keep up with the strange plant that held her wrist, she realized she was being led towards a large fallen log, absolutely blanketed with bristly bright green moss. The tree might have been an oak in its prime, with thick, bumpy roots like the legs of an upturned crustacean spreading from what was once the base of the trunk. Now it was a slave to whatever wild plant life had brought it down- possibly the same plant that was now dragging Ether towards the fallen giant.

She was helpless as the vine led her up to the log and began pulling her up the mossy side on her belly. Whatever the plant was, it was tough and very strong. It reminded her of carnivorous plants she had read about: Venus flytraps and pitcher plants that caught and dissolved prey alive. A tone of fear was evident in her voice as she called out again.

"Let me go! Vayle, help! Vayle!"

Her paws slipped on the wet moss and her nose was quickly filled with a sharp, sweet scent like that of a bitter fruit. The chipette was quickly pulled to the top of the log and dragged to the far end, where a large root stuck out straight from the bottom of the trunk.

Ether saw more of the very thin tendrils appear from beneath the log. Before she could regain her footing, the whip-like vines snared her one free wrist and coiled around her ankles, yanking her limbs until she was firmly but comfortably bent over the log's root at an angle, her belly pressed into the soft moss. The chipette struggled against her captor, but two more vines crept up her thighs and over her rear end, causing her to shiver. They crisscrossed below the base of her tail and wrapped around her middle, keeping the bushy appendage suspended upwards.

Ether was thoroughly trapped.

"Vayle!"

"Ether!" the black chipmunk called as he came scurrying from the woods like a chunk of coal thrown from a sling. He scanned the sun dappled clearing worriedly until he caught sight of his mate- and his separate green and yellow eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped with astonishment.

Ether was bound, squirming and struggling, to a large root on the end of an old, fallen tree. Thin orange and green vines coiled around her limbs and body. She peered back at him with bewildered violet and blue eyes, only mildly embarrassed with her vulnerable position.

"Where have you been, Vayle!?" she yelled, tugging at the vines, "Get me out of this thing!"

"Ether! I was out collecting food and I had the b-berries and, and…" Vayle stammered, watching the multiple vines curling through the moss like newborn snakes. "What is that? How did this happen? When did you get-"

"Vayle-"

"Did someone catch you? Were you attacked? Is that how you got tied up and-"

"Vayle!" Ether snapped, "Shut up and help me!"

"Right, right!"

The chipmunk rushed to the aid of his mate, only to skid to a halt on the damp ground as one of the thin vines lashed out and cracked like a whip, inches from his face. He yelped and fell on his bottom with his ears ringing, scrambling away before the plant could take another shot. The tendril raised straight up, vibrating an ominous, scratchy tone like that of a rattlesnake.

"What was that?" Ether asked worriedly, straining her neck to see behind her, "Are you okay?"

"Oh yes, yes, I'm fine," Vayle called back, standing and brushing off his woven leaf tunic, "I'll get you out, don't worry! Don't move, I'll be right back!"

"Don't move? Vayle?" Ether called after her mate as he disappeared into the woods. She flicked her jet-black tail in annoyance. "Vayle, you dolt!"

The chipette froze as the log shifted slightly beneath her, followed by a series of slick rustles, like someone was dragging a stick through a pile of leaves after heavy rainfall. She managed to turn her head enough to see a large, bright orange vine, shimmering and translucent as frozen amber. It arced up directly to the rear of the captive rodent, moving with swift and precise purpose.

"Ether!" her mate called as he ran back into the clearing, dragging a long kitchen knife he had obtained from the house. He stumbled and dropped the weapon when he saw the orange tendril, as big around as a fifty-cent coin and textured like an earthworm.

The tip of the swaying vine suddenly peeled in half. Bands of clear, viscous slime stretched between the halves and fell in thick strings of slippery fluid. A strange leaf emerged from within the vine, deeply ridged and the color of red rust. Silvery beads the size of pellets decorated the midriff of the leaf like pearls. Slowly the plant lowered towards Ether's exposed hind end.

"What is this thing?" Ether called, eyeing the vine nervously, "What is it doing? Get me out! Vayle!"

"Oh great nuts of plenty, what do I do?" Vayle scurried back and forth, yanking at his ears in alarm. He finally decided to take up the kitchen knife and charge the log like a spearman, yelling in his comically high-pitched voice. Ignoring the smaller tendrils as they began their ominous rattling, the chipmunk dashed for the base of the big orange vine.

The wormlike limb wetly slapped its split halves together and rapidly shrunk beneath the safety of the log- leaving the kitchen knife to thud harmlessly into the wood. Rattling like a nest of snakes, the smaller tendrils swiftly struck out and snared Vayle by the ankle whipping him effortlessly into the air over Ether's head.

Ether broke a helpless smile at Vayle's amusing attempt at heroism. The plant swung him back and forth like a toy in the hands of an infant before flinging the dizzy chipmunk into the woods to Ether's front. He disappeared in a scatter of dead leaves and twigs.

The chipette tensed at the slick sound of the large orange tendril as it arced up into position behind her, dripping clear mucus that twinkled like glass in the sunlight. The end of the vine peeled open, revealing the tightly curled pod and glittering beads within. It was all covered in slick slime, some of which fell onto Ether's bound foot; she jumped, as it was surprisingly warm.

"Vayle!" she called, watching the plant lower towards her body, "It's back! Get out here!"

The black chipmunk came running from the woods, shaking bits of dead leaves from his bare fur. He was dismayed to see that the plant was right back to where it had been, and the small vines still held Ether firmly to the root.

Vayle very much knew the danger of letting himself or his partner get hurt. As the chipmunks were a representation of reality and stability, the type and severity of any injury could have drastic effects on the universe around them. Vayle had seriously burned his tail two winters ago, and in that instant, a star had suddenly burned out.

There was no telling what might happen if Ether was hurt.

"What is it doing, Vayle?" the chipette asked anxiously.

"It's…oh no," he replied, covering his head. It was too late, and as soon as his friend was wounded there would be drastic consequences. If only he had been able to run the bright orange vine through with the knife-

"Bright orange vine?" he whispered to himself, "Rattling vines? Wrapping someone up? That's no predator, it can't be…"

Ether watched her companion sitting motionless, concentrating deeply on one thought or another. She waited for the chipmunk to come up with an idea and come to her aid, but after many seconds he hadn't moved.

"Vayle, hello! Earth to chipmunk!"

Above and behind the chipette, the orange vine reared back and slowly swung towards her, bands of clear slime pouring from the open halves at the end. Ether cringed and braced herself, expecting pain and the ensuing violent effects on the world around her. Cool slime fell onto her feet and thigh; she closed her eyes and tensed.

Ether never would have expected the beaded pod to suddenly find her private opening and, without hesitation, swiftly push through her small outer lips into the more intimate depths of her body.

Watching the scene warily, Vayle briefly quailed at Ether's sudden, sharp gasp of shock as the plant did something out of his view. For a moment he waited for the explosion, the cracking, the flash of light- any type of sudden disaster that would let him know he made a mistake in not acting sooner to rescue his mate- but it never came.

Instead, Ether released her breath in a long, shivering sigh of surprise with a hint of withheld delight. Above them, the treetops shuddered and swayed without the aid of a breeze, producing a pleasant sound as loose leaves fluttered down around the clearing. Vayle had been right; it was no ordinary predator.

Ether's nose flushed bright pink and she squirmed in her awkward position, grunting softly as the persistent vine eased further into her tunnel. She could feel every smooth, silvery bead on the rubbery pod sliding through her small hind lips, riding effortlessly on the clear, slippery slime. The chipette shuddered, more confused than frightened.

"Are you…okay?" Vayle finally asked, cautiously approaching the log and his mate. The small tendrils ignored him, as it seemed the plant was more interested in whatever it was doing to his companion.

Vayle had curiously scurried around to peek at the other side of the log. The pearlescent orange vine had split open at the tip and pushed another section of the appendage deep into Ether's love canal. Some thick fluid spilled onto the moss between her knees. The strange sight both intrigued and amused the chipmunk. He held back a chuckle and called to his mate.

"Ah, I knew it! It's a species of a, um...oh, what was the name-"

"Agh, Vayle!" Ether grunted loudly, "I don't care what it is! Get me out of this thing."

"I can't! If I try, it'll whip me and you know what might happen."

"Well," Vayle finally laughed, "You enjoy yourself, and I get to watch."

Vayle watched the end of the large vine scrunch like a flexing muscle, right before his mate let out another grunting shout. Something was happening inside Ether. The beaded leaf was slowly beginning to curl inside her like a coiling hose, pushing the smooth beads harder against her front wall.

The chipette could feel the pressure gradually increasing. She grit her teeth and let out all manner of noises as the persistent plant coiled tightly into her intimate depths. The vine's aim was impeccable, with the peak of the curl aimed right into her G-spot. Digging her claws into the mossy log, Ether squeezed her eyes shut and struggled to withstand the pressure.

With the plant distracted, Vayle finally managed to approach the log, albeit cautiously. The small rattling tendrils were still, watching him as he climbed up the side of the fallen giant and slowly inched his way towards his mate. He finally got a close look at the small vines that bound her down and bent her over, and the tendril buried deep in her body. Visibly trembling, Ether finally noticed him and managed a smile through gritted teeth.

Vayle laughed again. Even in a situation like this, Ether was trying to seem level-headed and cool. She was helpless, out of her element, and it was hilarious to watch her struggle between her ego and what the plant was doing to her.

"Seems like you're a little stuck," he snickered. His mate growled and shot him a glare that could've thrown embers from a fire.

Ether gasped sharply and jerked, surprising the chipmunk. The vine suddenly shifted inside her. It began to forcibly uncurl and curl repeatedly like the inside of a tape measure, driving the hard beads firmly against her soft frontal wall.

The chipette swiftly lost all resolve to be cool-headed. In a matter of seconds she began to tense and squeal, shuddering from shoulders to bum. Vayle tried not to laugh, but his mate's intense struggle against pleasure was an amusing sight. The vine's movements quickened and Ether's squeals grew louder and more frantic by the second.

The chipmunk finally chuckled and laid a hand on Ether's bare, quaking back, feeling her tense and squirm. He watched ripples travel up the length of the orange vine as it pushed and pulled, curling and uncurling the penetrating pod, rubbing hard with an aim so perfect that not a single bead missed Ether's inner spot.

Vayle knew his lover wouldn't last but a few more seconds. He felt a tremor pass down her spine and watched her tail go rigid. Her toes curled, her tummy clenched, and a literal, piercing thunderclap rippled through the forest as Ether reached the most painfully intense orgasm of her life.

The beaded pod curled and pushed and assailed her inner spot even while she began to come. Ether let out several long, loud cries as the pressure inside her grew to an unbearable intensity, until she was literally forced to let it out.

Her mate watched in delighted amazement as her back arched, her knees spread, and a series of tiny spurts sprung from her assailed nethers. Around the edges of the clearing, two dozen trees and thousands of plants suddenly grew sprouts, leaves, and flowers in an unnatural instant. Ether cried out again and the leaves and petals abruptly burst from their branches and stems, fluttering around the clearing like a shower of confetti on New Year's Eve.

Vayle laughed as the plant managed to get out five whole squirts before Ether was reduced to a trembling mess of black fur, her hair fallen astray over her eyes. The plant eased off the pressure, letting her relax as the aftershocks of her climax bounced through her body. Leaves and petals glistened in the sunlight as they fluttered down around the pair of sheer black chipmunks.

Brushing the hair from his mate's beautiful eyes, Vayle leaned to kiss Ether's brow and laughed, stroking her dark stripes.

"I didn't know you could do that, sweetheart," he spoke into her ear, being careful not to upset the plant, "But I like it."

"Hey! I can't help it, if I got us attacked you know what would happen."

"So…what then…?"

"I guess you're on for the ride."

"Don't worry," Vayle stroked her back and kissed her ear, "I can make it even more fun for the both of us."

With the utmost caution, Vayle gently tugged at the restraining vines to loosen them just a bit, noticing that the orange tendril was still inside Ether- though he wasn't sure what it was doing. He took Ether under one arm and slowly began to flip her over.

"What are you doing?" Ether whispered.

As Vayle had hoped, the plant was still too distracted to notice the slight interference, but not enough to let go of Ether. It shifted the restraining vines bit by bit until Vayle had successfully moved his mate so that she was comfortably arched back-first across the log's wide root.

"That's better," Vayle cooed, and leaned down again to brush back Ether's disheveled black hair. He finally planted a deep kiss on the chipette's lips, followed by her nose and cheek before retreating to look her in her blue and violet eyes.

Vayle played with the thick tufts of black fur on Ether's exposed chest. "I love you," he whispered, running a claw down the center of her tummy.

"I love you, too," the chipette replied.

"Um, I hope you're ready for another one."

The tendril wrinkled as it forcefully curled once more. Ether convulsed and scrunched forward, squeezing her knees shut despite the tendrils that held them, but the orange vine was unfazed. She held herself in a quivering ball for only a moment before falling back, throwing open her legs and letting out a loud cry of pleasurable agony.

Her mate watched with twinkles of amusement in his eyes, watching her exposed belly and chest heave and tighten with every frantic breath, with her eyes squeezed shut and her paws in fists.

Vayle explored Ether's shaking body with a smile, amused and aroused by her adorably helpless struggle with overwhelming pleasure. He eased his tiny claws down her tummy, feeling it grow stiff then soft as she unwillingly tensed and relaxed. His paw approached her assailed nethers, fondly remembering the time he first experienced the chipette's most intimate gift for himself.

He was near enough to feel the heat of exertion coming from her entrance when the plant abruptly paused. Beneath the log, a dozen smaller tendrils began to rattle loudly. Vayle yanked his hand back, and the scratchy sound ceased.

"Alright then, I'll just leave that alone!" he laughed.

Ether panted loudly and looked downwards, relaxed but surprised by the sudden pause in her ecstasy. Before she could ask what had happened, the plant was at it again; the chipette threw back her head and yelled, limbs trembling, bushy tail whacking feebly at the strong vine.

She was surprised when Vayle decided to kiss her again, more deeply than before, silencing her cries as he held her behind the head and rested one paw on her chest. The chipmunk held the kiss as long as his mate could bear, but as the plant drove the row of hard beads firmly into her inner spot, Ether was quickly forced to take a sharp breath, only to let it out again as her shouts intensified.

Vayle brushed her chest and ran his paw down her middle to her abdomen as low as he dared, leaning to whisper in her small round ear.

"Come on, Jewels," he murmured, pressing his paw down over where he guessed the plant was inside her, "Let it all out."

It was all the motivation Ether could take. She barely managed to keep her high-pitched voice below a scream as she crashed into a massive orgasm barely contained by her tiny body.

Around the clearing, hundreds of plants grew and bloomed in an instant, an explosion of greens and a dozen colors of wildflowers whose petals suddenly burst from the plant, blowing across the field and shining in the dappled sunlight until they appeared as snow.

A tickle crept down Ether's spine as she came to her peak, a brief moment of pleasure so intense it was nearly pain, a ride on an emotional roller-coaster with no brakes. Her claws dug into the mossy log, her bushy tail curled and swung, and her small footpaws kicked frantically against their restraints in a feeble attempt to resist the madly curling tendril inside her.

Sure enough, as Vayle watched, Ether's belly tensed hard, her knees swung back, and the enormous pressure released itself in multiple light spurts that left the tendril glistening with the results of its own work.

Ether screamed out her song of dizzy exasperation once more as the merciless beads gnawed into her inner spot right through her peak, and three nearby stout pine trees were suddenly rent in half from top to bottom, showering the clearing in bristly green needles and pine cones, one of which landed on a surprised Vayle's head.

The chipette's cries had barely faded before she was silenced by another kiss. Vayle held her by the head and shoulder as he did so, holding her firmly in as much as a loving embrace as he could manage. He stroked her body from arms to waist, feeling her taxed muscles relax all at once.

The beaded pod had finally relaxed and uncurled from Ether's inner spot once more, and this time Vayle continued to watch. To his surprise, spidery, thin veins of beautiful pink light traced down the length of the orange tendril, from the depths of Ether's love canal to the mysterious place beneath the fallen log. He laid a hand on the chipette's lower abdomen, only to feel her skin rapidly cool beneath his palm. A mild shiver went through her body.

"Your heat, your energy," he whispered to her with a laugh, "That's what it wants. And what a way to get it out, huh? Ha ha!"

"It's…the best way…" Ether managed to say past her heavy breaths. She looked between her legs and giggled at the snakelike tendril that rested in her most private and intimate of places. "But…it could've just…asked me to run on a treadmill…or something. Quite rude…don't you think?"

"It still would've needed to get it out," Vayle chuckled, "At least it didn't decide to eat you. That wouldn't be any fun. Unless it was me."

"You…little…"

"One more, and if it doesn't let you go, I'll get you out."

"Again?…I don't know if I can do that again…not like that…"

Vayle laughed, "At least now I know about your little, eh…trick."

The chipette blushed deeply and glared at him. "You try holding it in while this thing's got you by the tail in every way it possibly can!"

The chipette shivered delightfully from neck to tail tip. It didn't matter what this plant was capable of; no matter how good it felt, it was an insentient creature with no emotion, no dignity, and no way of understanding what it was doing to the creatures it managed to capture. It was incredible, and something Ether would gladly visit again; but it was simply no match for the voice, the touch, and the love of her tender mate. She could never be happier that the chipmunk she once knew like a brother had gained the courage to step up and become something much, much more.

Vayle found his mate's situation to be very arousing, but he knew she was already going through enough exertion and decided to push away his desire for the time being; he had the rest of his life to enjoy Ether's gifts, and for now he was content to take full advantage of the unusual situation.

The chipmunk reached to hold his mate by the wrists, only to feel the restraining tendrils release their hold on her arms, perhaps distracted or realizing the prey was too dazed to move. He was delighted, taking the opportunity to hold her hands and kiss without issue. Being as easy as he could manage, Vayle moved to nibble at her cheeks and neck, releasing her arms.

Ether used her newfound freedom to shakily touch Vayle's chest, guiding him up for another sweet kiss. He was too busy to notice the chipette's paw tracing down his belly until it found what it was looking for; Vayle gasped and tensed as Ether seized his excited member tightly in one paw.

"Now look who's got who," she giggled, "You've been enjoying this way too much, you know that?"

"I can't help it with such a beautiful scene."

The chipmunk gulped slightly as Ether rubbed her thumb along his warm length. She smiled and stared at his tender lovemaking tool, his key to her most intimate lock, and giggled at his shyness. Vayle trembled a bit and tried to pull away, his nose flushed pink.

"Come on, let go so I can love on you more."

Ether's breathing grew heavier as she felt the beaded pod begin to curl within her walls, It's aim was true, biting into her tortured spot immediately. The chipette abruptly curled forward and slapped her claws against the log as a stab of intense pleasure lanced through her abdomen.

"That's why I'm here," Vayle laughed, delivering a few kisses to her smooth black belly and grabbing at the small, soft breasts hidden beneath the thick tufts of fur on her chest. She huffed and held his wrists, but allowed him to continue.

Fortunately the plant was working more slowly than before, and Vayle guessed it was nearly done with his mate. Of course, the chipette would have to endure for a longer time, but that just meant more fun for her mate.

As Vayle travelled up to kiss at the fluff of her chest and around her shoulders, Ether took the chance to finally watch the plant that penetrated her personal depths. It was oddly beautiful, colored like a cloudy orange marble and textured a bit like an earthworm. Threadlike traces of pink light still shone just beneath the slick skin of the tendril.

She noticed a ripple travel up the inch-thick length, the front side of the vine scrunching as inner fibers worked like tendons to pull the smooth pod within the chipette's body into a growing upwards curl. It spun in place like a roll of tape, shoving the hard, smooth beads on its surface against the incredibly sensitive region on Ether's front wall. When the pressure had just become unbearable, the curl relaxed, drawing the beads back across the spot again while easing off the force just a bit. The motions smoothly repeated over a couple seconds, and with marvelous precision, until the chipette began to stretch and sigh from the pleasure crackling through her body.

Vayle nibbled at her tender neck and let her moan in his ear. He smoothed a hand over her navel, feeling her breaths. As Ether flexed her legs in delight, Vayle was surprised to see the last few restraining vines around her thighs and ankles slip away, leaving only those around her shoulders.

The chipette let out a long squeal and straightened her legs, then clapped her knees together while her body went rigid. Trembling, she swung them open again and buried her claws in the soft bark of the log, moaning sharply and turning her hips as the stimulating tendril dug into her quivering depths.

Knowing even such a strong chipette was getting worn out from her unusually powerful sexual exertions, Vayle wanted her to finish happily. He slid his sharp claws down the seam of her inner thigh and laid a reassuring paw on her knee- but not before taking the chance to give her bottom a playful pinch. Ether glared at him with a playful glint in her eyes.

"I hope…you know…that when I get out of this…I'm doing all of this to you next," she gasped, arching her striped back.

"Oh I look forward to it, Jewels," Vayle replied, kissing her forehead. In the dappled sunlight, her blue and purple eyes certainly appeared as gems.

"Tied down…"

"That sounds fun."

"Things stuck in your rear end…"

"And the, uh…squirting?"

Vayle managed to sneak his paw close enough to the penetrating tendril to tickle Ether's clit with one claw. She closed her eyes and shook with ecstasy from head to tail.

"You're almost there, I know," the chipmunk whispered into his mate's ear, "Come on out, you're a strong girl. Don't let some plant beat you. Give it all you've got."

Vayle's words alone sent plenty of tingles racing to Ether's privates, but the finger on her clit and the tendril in her tunnel were more than any girl, even her, could handle. Yet, she would never turn down a challenge; Ether clenched her teeth, intending to hold it in as long as she could. Against her persistently intimate mate and the ruthless plant, however, she wasn't lasting very long.

Her muted cries and moans echoed through the surrounding woodlands like sweet music to Vayle's ears. Despite her limbs being free, there was very little Ether could do to resist. She pulled up knots of lichen with her claws and scraped her heels against the log, smacking her bushy black tail helplessly against the orange tendril.

As if it could sense her defiance, the plant gained a sudden burst of liveliness, picking up speed as it drove the beaded pod home, increasing the absurd pressure until it was nearly painful, but purely enjoyable.

Ether gasped and squealed and kicked her feet, thrilled and frightened as she was shoved right to the edge of a climactic cliff, barely keeping herself from falling into the wonderful yet intimidating abyss. Still the stubborn chipette clung on, her heart beating like a drum and her chest heaving like the bellows of an old-fashioned fireplace. She squeezed her eyes shut and threw her paws to her face, muting what would have been a scream as she clenched down, simply refusing to give the plant her precious reward.

Rather, it was Vayle who finally pushed her over the edge. Leaning to coo in her ear one more time, "That's the strong Ether I know," he gently pressed and rubbed her clit to casually throw her right into the overwhelming rush of emotion waiting on the other side of her resistance- a resistance that crumbled in an instant.

Ether screamed out in ecstasy as she tumbled into an unstoppable orgasm, dancing in a blurry zone between pain and pleasure, delight and terror. Vayle backed away a bit as the chipette abruptly scrunched herself into a quivering ball, tremors shaking her from head to bottom.

In one last natural attempt to defy the rapidly swelling pressure in her lower abdomen, the chipette frantically rolled her hips side to side, thrusting and tilting her pelvis to aim her nethers anywhere but where the plant wanted them.

Vayle watched, fascinated at Ether's desperate involuntary struggle to throw the plant off target, rolling, bucking her thighs, and swinging her tail. For a few moments it worked, and the chipette was nearly able to take a much easier climax. However, her mischievous mate grinned and gently grabbed her knee, halting the struggle just long enough for the beaded pod to get a grip on Ether's inner spot again. One brief second is all it needed to dig into her wall and hurl the chipette down a rocky road of pleasure.

With a shriek of fearful delight that was quickly choked out with the force of her release, Ether let loose all she had left in her. She shook and kicked, going completely rigid as a wave of tingling pleasure pierced her tummy and broke free the absurd pressure that the chipette had stubbornly held inside for so long.

Frozen in utter bliss, Ether was too overcome to resist as her thighs spread, her tummy tensed, and her abdomen tilted back. The curling vine finally coaxed out a few rhythmic, sprinkling arcs that set free from her blushed nethers, squirting her entire body length many times before the breathtaking orgasm came to an abrupt but utterly satisfying end.

The tendril kept working for a few more moments, but the chipette was too exhausted to bother reacting, remaining motionless with her gemlike eyes closed. Vayle touched her shoulder, and she started suddenly as if she had been asleep.

"Oh…h..hey…" she gasped weakly, "Th…that was…all I've got…"

Vayle laughed and gave the quaking chipette a kiss. "That was plenty. I hope you have that much strength next time we, you know…"

"Not…without a…nap…I won't…"

Laughing, Ether's mate kissed her again and nuzzled up under her chin so that he could watch between her legs. Sure enough, blazing threads of pink light travelled down the length of the slick amber tendril, beginning somewhere in Ether's heated love canal. A shiver traveled through her body as the heat quickly faded to a pleasant coolness, the energy absorbed by the greedy plant.

Vayle moved to peek over the edge of the log, watching the light disappear into the mysterious place beneath them. He noticed then that it wasn't just the main vine that glowed; multiple pink blossoms the size of his eye had bloomed all over the moss, twinkling with the same beautiful light.

"I think it's just about had enough, Jewels," he chuckled.

Ether shuddered and hissed through her gritted teeth as the orange vine suddenly tugged, slowly wiggling its way out of her burning lower lips, trailing clear strings of thick lubricant from her entrance. She sighed loudly in relief as her intimate parts were finally left alone.

As the amber-colored vine retreated quietly beneath the log, Ether received another long dose of kisses from her loving mate, too exhausted to move on her own. For a couple minutes, it was nothing but a gentle show of lovemaking between the two- until Vayle made the mistake of reaching for the chipette's nethers.

Ether whimpered as he touched her lower lips, puffy and red from the intense exertion she had endured. They burned a little beneath his touch as he petted over her slit.

"Mm…" she whispered, "Vayle, w-wait…"

The chipmunk's paw stroked right over her painfully excited clit- and Ether immediately jerked and squeaked, nearly kneeing Vayle in the face.

With a sudden rumble, the soil around the log split as the space around Ether's body responded to the pleasurable pain- and two dozen varieties of small plants, just like the species that had captured Ether, abruptly and unnaturally sprung to life from the ground of the clearing.

Ether and Vayle stared in surprise at the multitude of tiny, wriggling tendrils, leaves, buds, and flowers that surrounded them, and looked at each other in bewilderment. Vayle managed a nervous chuckle.

"It looks like you've drawn quite a crowd, darling."

In that instant, four orange vines lashed themselves around Vayle's wrists, throwing him over the edge of the log. Ether laughed aloud as her bewildered mate was brought to the mossy ground, a wide leaf wrapped around his member while a dripping tendril snaked in under his tail.

"Not just me, buddy!" Ether giggled, "The audience loves you!"

 **~ END**


End file.
